La journée d'une renarde
by Ilunae
Summary: Comme tous les matins, elle fut tirée de son sommeil par la sonnerie du réveil. (Spoilers du dernier arc.)


Hello,

C'est ma première fic pour ce fandom.

* * *

Comme tous les matins, elle fut tirée de son sommeil par la sonnerie du réveil. Sun Night se leva et, s'étira tout en baillant. La renarde se dirigea ensuite vers le lit de son humain. Comme d'habitude, Atsumu dormait toujours.

Encore une fois, c'était elle qui allait devoir le réveiller. Elle sauta donc sur le lit. Comme ce ne fut pas suffisant pour le faire réagir, l'animal grimpa sur lui pour lui lécher le visage.

"Humpff... Arrête Sun !"

Atsumu tenta de la repousser mais, elle ne se laissa pas faire. Elle savait qu'il devait se lever. Il avait des choses à faire. C'était pour cette raison qu'il avait mit son réveil. Elle n'allait donc pas le lâcher.

"Fous-moi la paix !"

Puisque les coups de langue ne fonctionnaient pas, la renarde décida d'employer les grands moyens. Elle sauta sur la poitrine de l'humain à plusieurs reprises.. Atsumu la repoussa mais, il finit par se redresser.

"T'es chiante ! T'as gagné ! Je me lève !"

Satisfaite, Sun Night lâcha un petit cri avant de descendre du lit. Elle sortit de la chambre en courant pour aller chercher ses affaires. Elle trouva sa laisse et, son harnais à leur place habituelle. La renarde les prit entre ses dents et, retourna dans la chambre.

Quand elle revint, Atsumu était en train de s'habiller. Sun Night remarqua qu'il avait toujours sa tête de déterré. Cela n'allait donc toujours pas mieux. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'il lui était arrivé mais, cela faisait un moment que son humain déprimait.

Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle le voyait dans cet état mais, d'habitude cela passait au bout de quelques jours. Pas pour cette fois. La renarde se demandait quand cela lui passerait. Elle commençait à en avoir de l'entendre marmonner des trucs bizarres dans sa barbe.

Ses yeux croisèrent le regard apathique d'Atsumu. Il soupira.

"D'accord, on y va !"

La renarde le laissa lui mettre son harnais et, attacher la laisse. Elle entraîna son humain dans l'entrée. Atsumu ouvrit la porte et, ils partirent pour leur promenade quotidienne.

Sun Night aimait beaucoup aller courir dès le matin. Elle pouvait sentir l'air caresser sa fourrure. Elle avait l'impression que rien ne pouvait l'arrêter.

Atsumu courrait lui aussi mais, il allait beaucoup moins vit qu'elle. Sun Night avait donc l'impression de le traîner derrière elle. Il pouvait aller plus vite pourtant.

Il n'y avait pas beaucoup de monde debout à cette heure-là. Il ne croisèrent donc presque personne et, firent leur tour dans le calme. Une fois de retour à l'appartement, Sun Night courut jusqu'à la cuisine. Elle se dirigea vers sa gamelle d'eau pour boire.

Elle regarda ensuite l'humain prendre son petit-déjeuner. Comme il ne faisait pas attention à elle, la renarde se mit à couiner pour lui rappeler qu'elle était là. Sans lever les yeux vers elle, Atsumu lui lança un morceau de pain. La renarde l'attrapa au vol et l'avala aussitôt. Cela serait suffisant pour dette fois.

"Bon, je dois y aller Sun !" lui annonça son humain un peu plus tard après avoir débarrassé la table.

La renarde l'accompagna donc jusqu'à la porte d'entrée. Atsumu lui frotta la tête.

"Garde bien la maison pendant mon absence !"

Il lui disait cela à chaque fois qu'il devait partir. Sun Night ne comprenait pas très bien pourquoi. Il lui paraissait évident qu'elle ne laisserait personne s'introduire dans son foyer.

En tant que maîtresse de maison, elle était la seule à décider de qui avait le droit de venir chez eux. Il n'y avait que ceux en qui elle avait confiance qui pouvait leur rendre visite.

C'était donc tout à fait normal pour elle de vérifier que tout allait bien dans la maison. Elle devait d'ailleurs faire sa ronde. La renarde fit donc le tour de toutes les pièces, prenant bien soin de vérifier tous les coins.

Elle s'arrêta devant la porte de la chambre de son humain. Elle était encore fermée. Sun Night grogna de frustration. Il l'avait encore fait. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi il s'obstinait à toujours fermer cette maudite porte. La renarde ne pouvait pas assurer la garde de la maison si elle ne pouvait pas accéder à la chambre. Qu'est-ce qui allait se passer si un intrus en profiter pour entrer par la fenêtre ?

La renarde se mit à bailler. C'était l'heure de sa sieste matinale. Elle devrait trouver une solution pour entrer dans la chambre plus tard. Elle prit quand même la peine de renifler sous la porte avant de partir pour le salon. Au moins elle n'avait pas senti l'odeur d'un inconnu.

Une fois arrivée, elle jeta un dernier coup d'oeil pour vérifier que tout était en ordre. Sun Night allait pouvoir dormir tranquille. La renarde sauta sur le canapé puis s'étira tout en lâchant un nouveau bâillement.

Elle avait bien méritait un peu de repos après tous les efforts qu'elle avait fourni plus tôt. Elle se roula en boule. Il ne lui fallut pas beaucoup de temps pour s'endormir.

Il faisait encore jour quand elle se réveilla. Elle avait fait un très beau rêve. Dedans, elle chassait la souris dans la neige. Sun Night aurait aimé pouvoir faire cela plus souvent.

La renarde se leva et, sauta au sol. C'était le moment de faire une nouvelle ronde. Elle ne pourrait jamais être trop prudente. Quelqu'un aurait très bien pu profiter de son sommeil pour s'introduire dans l'appartement.

Sun Night refit donc le tour des pièces. Encore une fois, elle se retrouva bloquée devant la chambre d'Atsumu. Elle devait pourtant inspecter cette pièce aussi.

Une idée lui traversa l'esprit. Elle pouvait toujours essayer d'ouvrir cette maudite porte elle-même. Elle avait vu comment son humain faisait. Cela n'avait pas l'air d'être très compliqué. Tout ce qu'elle avait à faire était de baisser la poignée.

La renarde se dressa sur ses deux pattes arrières. Elle essaya d'atteindre la poignée de la porte mais, cette dernière était trop haute. Elle n'avait pas pensé à ça. Elle retomba au sol et, grogna.

Sun Night n'était pas du genre à abandonner, cependant. Elle voulait entrer dans la chambre et, elle allait y parvenir. La renarde se recula un peu pour prendre son élan. Puis elle fonça sur son ennemi en sautant.

Il lui fallut plusieurs essais mais, elle finit par réussir à appuyer sur la poignée avec ses pattes. Elle lâcha un cri de joie quand la porte s'ouvrit un peu devant elle. Elle la poussa d'un coup de tête et put enfin entrer dans la chambre de son humain.

Comme pour les autres pièces, elle prit bien soin d'examiner tous les coins. Personne sous le lit, ni derrière les rideaux. Tout allait bien. Elle allait pouvoir vaquer à ses occupations, l'esprit tranquille. Satisfaite, Sun Night sortit de la pièce.

L'animal retourna dans le salon et, se dirigea vers le panier où se trouvaient ses jouets. Elle choisit de prendre la balle. Quand Atsumu était là, il la lançait toujours à l'autre bout de la pièce.

Il avait l'air de croire qu'elle était incapable de la rattraper s'il la balançait assez loin. Sun Night y arrivait toujours cependant. Même quand la balle se faufiler sous un meuble. Elle vivait peut-être dans un appartement mais, elle avait toujours son instinct de chasseuse.

Quand elle voyait une souris à l'extérieur, elle n'avait aucun mal pour l'attraper. Ce n'était pas une balle qui allait lui poser de problème. Elle le prouvait chaque fois à son humain. Une fois qu'elle avait la balle, elle revenait vers Atsumu la tête haute pour lui montrer qu'elle avait réussi à l'avoir.

A chaque fois cela lui valait des félicitations et, des caresses sur la tête. Il n'en fallait pas plus pour impressionner les humains. Puis, Atsumu récupérait la balle pour la relancer. Il continuait ce petit jeu pendant un moment. A chaque fois c'était qui décidait de s'arrêter. Elle gagnait donc toujours.

Toute seule, elle ne pouvait pas jouer comme d'habitude. Quand elle lâchait la balle, cette dernière rebondissait et roulait sur le sol. Elle pouvait partir assez loin si Sun Night la laissait tomber du canapé. Pas aussi loin que quand Astumu la lançait mais, c'était suffisant pour elle.

Cela lui faisait un bon entraînement. L'humain serait impressionné quand il verrait qu'elle était devenue encore plus rapide qu'avant. La balle ne pourrait jamais lui échapper. Elle était la meilleure.

Elle ne s'arrêta de jouer que quand elle entendit du bruit venant de la porte d'entrée. Sa queue commença à s'agiter. A cette heure-là, cela ne pouvait être que lui.

La renarde abandonna sa balle et, fonça vers la porte.

"Ah ! Bonjour, Sunny !" dit Osamu à l'animal qui vint lui sauter dessus. "La forme à ce que je vois !"

La renarde continua de sautiller en guise de réponse. Osamu venait la voir tous les jours quand son frère partait travailler. Sun Night aimait beaucoup recevoir sa visite. Osamu était toujours très gentil avec elle.

Son attention fut attirée par le sac que le jeune avait dans sa main et, sa queue remua de plus belle. Comme toujours, il lui avait ramené quelque chose à grignoter.

La renarde rapprocha son museau du sac pour le renifler. Cela sentait très bon. Elle allait entrer son museau dans le sac mais, fut arrêté par une main.

"Hé doucement, toi !" lui dit Osamu en la repoussant un peu.

Si Sun Night accepta de reculer, elle ne se calma pas pour autant. Elle continua de remuer dans tous les sens. Osamu pouffa de rire.

"Mais oui, mais oui ! C'est pour toi !"

La renarde se mit sur ses deux pattes arrière pendant que l'humain ouvrait le sac. Son regard était rivés sur les mains du jeune homme. Elle commença à saliver quand elle le vit sortir un petit gâteau.

"Voilà ma belle !" Osamu lui tendit la friandise.

Sun Night l'attrapa entre ses dents. Elle se recula un peu avant de retomber sur le sol. Il lui fallut à peine une minute pour avaler son gâteau. Elle fit bien attention à récupérer toutes les miettes éparpillées sur le sol.

Une fois terminé, elle releva la tête vers Osamu pour le regarder avec des yeux remplis d'espoir.

"Allez, en voilà un autre !"

Il lui tendit un autre gâteau. Elle n'attendit pas pour le prendre et, le dévorer.

"Y'en a plus !" Osamu lui montra le sac vide quand elle le regarda de nouveau.

La renarde était un peu déçue. Elle aurait pu en manger une dizaine d'autres. Elle ne se plaignit pas cependant. Sun Night savait qu'il lui en ramènerait encore la prochaine fois.

Après cela, Osamu l'emmena faire une promenade au parc. La renarde adorait quand ils sortaient tous les deux. Cela lui permettrait de rencontrer de nouvelles personnes. A chaque fois, ils lui faisaient plein de compliments.

"Quelle jolie petite renarde !"

"Son pelage noir est superbe ! Je ne savais pas qu'il y avait des renards noirs !"

"Ses yeux sont vraiment magnifiques !"

Sun Night ne s'en lasserait jamais. Elle adorait quand elle devenait le centre d'attention. Ils demandaient aussi s'ils pouvaient la caresser. Cela ne lui posait pas de problème.

Elle n'avait qu'à s'allonger sur le dos et, les laisser lui grattouiller le ventre. Tout le monde était sous son charme. Tout le monde.

Ils croisaient souvent d'autres animaux mais à chaque fois, c'était elle qui attirait le plus les regards. C'était parce qu'elle était spéciale.

La renarde pouvait aussi en profiter pour courir un peu. Parfois, des enfants se joignaient à elle. Ils essayaient toujours de la rattraper en vain. Elle était bien plus rapide et, endurante qu'eux. Ils finissaient toujours par abandonner. Cela prouvait bien que les renards étaient supérieurs aux êtres humains.

Après leur balade, Osamu la raccompagna à l'appartement.

"Je compte sur toi pour t'occuper de mon idiot de frère, Sunny !" Osamu frotta la tête de l'animal une dernière fois.

Il n'avait pas besoin de lui dire cela. Il était évident qu'elle allait prendre soin de son humain. Elle tenait beaucoup à lui. Il s'occupait toujours très bien d'elle. Il n'oubliait jamais de lui donner à manger, même quand il ne se sentait pas bien. C'était donc son devoir de le surveiller.

Elle était cependant contente de voir qu'Osamu tenait à son frère. C'était très bien.

Parfois, elle les voyait se disputer. Il leur arrivait même d'en venir aux mains. Quand cela partait trop loin, la renarde se sentait obligée d'intervenir. Elle mordait donc Atsumu pour lui faire comprendre qu'il devait se calmer.

Depuis le temps, elle avait compris que c'était leur manière de communiquer. Ils avaient beau se battre de temps en temps, ils tenaient l'un à l'autre. Atsumu avait de la chance d'avoir quelqu'un comme Osamu dans sa vie. Surtout qu'il faisait très bien la cuisine.

Sun Night regarda le jeune homme refermer la porte derrière lui. Elle lâcha ensuite un bâillement. Cette sortie au parc l'avait épuisée. Elle avait besoin de faire une autre sieste.

La renarde fit d'abord le tour de l'appartement pour vérifier que tout allait bien. Une fois sûre qu'il n'y avait aucun intrus, Sun Night alla dans la chambre de son humain.

Elle sauta sur le lit et, tira un peu la couverture. Puis elle alla se rouler en boule près de l'oreiller. Elle finit par s'endormir au bout de quelques minutes.

Il faisait sombre quand elle se réveilla. Atsumu ne devrait pas tarder à rentrer. La renarde décida d'aller l'attendre dans le salon. Elle pourrait jouer un peu avant l'arrivée de son humain.

Elle descendit donc du lit d'un bond et, sortit de la pièce. Une fois dans le salon, elle alla prendre un autre de ses jouets, une petite souris en plastique qui couinait quand elle la mâchouillait.

Sun Night se demandait si Atsumu irait mieux quand il rentrerait. Cela faisait un moment qu'il déprimait et, cela commençait à l'inquiéter.

D'habitude quand il rentrait, il venait tout de suite lui parler pour lui raconter sa journée. Il lui parlait de ses coéquipiers et, du sport auquel ils jouaient.

La renarde ne comprenait pas tout mais Atsumu avait toujours l'air heureux quand il en parlait. Elle était donc très contente pour lui.

Il lui arrivait aussi souvent de se plaindre. La plupart du temps c'était parce que Shouyou-kun lui manquait. Sun Night ne l'avait jamais rencontré mais, elle avait beaucoup entendu parler de Shouyou-kun.

Atsumu lui en parlait depuis qu'elle vivait avec lui. D'après Osamu, la renarde était nommée après lui. Elle ne voyait pourtant pas le rapport entre son nom et, Shouyou-kun. Les humains étaient bizarres.

Sun Night avait bien compris que Shouyou-kun était quelqu'un d'important pour Atsumu. Elle ne savait toutefois pas quoi en penser. A chaque fois qu'il en parlait, c'était pour geindre.

Le pire étant qu'il pouvait en parler pendant des heures et, qu'il ne faisait plus attention à elle. A chaque fois, elle finissait par en avoir marre et, le mordait pour lui signaler que cela commençait à bien faire.

Elle se disait pourtant que c'était toujours mieux que ce qu'il était devenu, ces derniers temps. Elle avait l'impression de vivre avec un mort-vivant.

Cela faisait aussi un moment qu'elle n'avait pas vu les amis d'Atsumu. Elle les aimait beaucoup. Quand ils venaient, la renarde s'assurait de saluer tout le monde.

Omi-kun était très marrant. Il faisait un rituel bizarre après l'avoir caressée. A chaque fois, il partait dans la cuisine pour se frotter les mains sous l'eau pendant une dizaine de minutes. Cela faisait râler Atsumu.

La renarde aimait beaucoup Bokkun aussi. Il était toujours partant pour jouer avec elle. Elle ne s'ennuyait jamais avec lui. Cela faisait aussi râler Atsumu. Sun Night n'avait jamais compris pourquoi. Bokkun était gentil avec elle. Elle aurait donc aimé le revoir.

Les oreilles de la renarde se dressèrent quand du bruit se fit entendre. Cela venait de la porte d'entrée. Il était enfin là. Sa queue commença à remuer et, elle lâcha sa souris en plastique.

Sun Night se leva. Elle eut à peine le temps de sortir du salon qu'elle entendit la voix d'Atsumu.

"Sun ! Tu ne devineras jamais ce qu'il s'est passé aujourd'hui !"

Rien qu'au son de sa voix, l'animal comprit qu'il était de bien meilleure humeur que quand il l'avait quittée. Elle fut pourtant surprise en le voyant. Elle ne s'était pas attendu à le voir avec un sourire aussi éblouissant.

C'était comme si elle avait une autre personne en face d'elle. Elle se rapprocha de lui pour le renifler. C'était bien son humain. Il n'y avait aucun doute possible. Dire que le matin, il avait eu tout l'air d'un fantôme.

Qu'est-ce qui avait pu lui arriver pour le rendre comme ça ? Il avait peut-être gagné à son jeu. Elle savait qu'il était toujours fou de joie après une victoire. Sun Night ne pensait pas l'avoir vu comme cela auparavant pourtant. Cela devait être autre chose.

Elle n'eut pas à attendre pour avoir sa réponse.

"Shouyou-kun est revenu !"

La renarde n'eut pas le temps d'assimiler l'information qu'Atsumu enchaîna. Il lui expliqua que Shouyuou-kun voulait rejoindre son équipe. Puis il lui dit qu'il avait beaucoup progressé depuis la dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient vus.

"Il peut voler, maintenant !"

Sun Night n'était pas sûre de bien comprendre ce qu'il disait. Il y avait des humains qui pouvaient voler ? Si c'était le cas, elle espérait pouvoir en rencontrer un. Surtout Shouyou-kun. Elle voulait savoir à quoi ressemblait celui qui mettait son humain dans cet état.

Atsumu continua de lui raconter tout ce que pouvait faire Shouyou-kun. Au bout d'un moment, Sun Night ne l'écouta plus que d'une oreille. Elle ne comprenait presque rien, de toute façon.

Elle était juste contente de voir son humain heureux. Elle n'aurait pas à le mordre pour cette fois.

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu.


End file.
